The rapture of lust
by hamlet-972
Summary: A hot summer day. Two boys feeling pure lust toward each other. Finally, the other boy makes the first move... SLASH HPDM And the rating may be a little too high, but...
1. chapter 1

**disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I'm not J.K. Rowling.

A/N: This is my second slash-fic so be gentle. And review. Read and review, please... "puppy dog eyes" Big thanks to my beautiful beta, piña colada, love you...

xlxlxlx

"Tell me. Look at me and tell me."

"I want you."

"Louder. So I can actually hear it."

"I want... You."

"Thank you."

xlxlxlx

It was a beautiful day. Sun was shining and birds were singing. And it was Saturday.

Harry Potter sat under a tree by the lake. He enjoyed the peace and quiet his eyes closed. He didn't hear the steps coming near.

He felt someone sit next to him. "Ron?" He asked carefully still eyes closed.

"No." Answered a too familiar male voice.

Harry opened his eyes. "Malfoy?"

Draco Malfoy gave a silent laugh. "Last time I checked."

"I'm so relieved that you know who you are."

"Sarcasm doesn't suite you."

Harry turned to look Draco. "I could say the same to you."

"You would lie." Draco whispered.

Harry suddenly realized how close they were. Their arms were touching and Harry could feel Draco's hot breath. It made Harry nervous.

Draco had noticed the same. But he wasn't nervous. This was the reason he came to Harry in the first place.

"Malfoy..." Harry whispered hoarsely as Draco leaned closer.

"Shut up, Potter." Draco told him and pressed his lips on his.

The kiss wasn't careful or questioning, it was confident and sure. Harry was so shocked that he didn't realize how Draco put his hand behind his neck and slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth.

After waking up Harry quickly pulled away. He stared at Draco like the boy in front of him was a mad man. Draco smirked.

"Any sarcastic comments coming up?"

Harry slowly shook his head. Then he carefully cleared his throat.

"Why... Why you..."

"Why I kissed you?"

Harry nodded.

"'Cause I wanted to." Draco paused for a second. "I want you. And I want you now."

Harry shook his head again. "No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. And I know that you want me. You think I haven't seen how you've been looking at me. I saw your eyes. I saw your lust." Draco whispered his words but Harry felt like he was yelling.

"Don't lie to me. Don't tell me that you don't want me. I know you do. Tell me."

Harry shook his head again but he couldn't say it. He had lost his voice somewhere.

"Potter, did you just hear me? Tell me that you want me. Tell me now." It wasn't a request, it was an order. Harry felt so weak looking into Draco's eyes and feeling his hand behind his neck.

"I..." Harry started.

"Say it." Draco commanded.

"I..." Harry closed his eyes. He couldn't say it. Draco was right, Harry did want him, but he couldn't say it. He just couldn't get those words out of his mouth.

"Tell me." The blond boy demanded yet again. "Look at me and tell me."

Harry slowly opened his eyes. "I want you." You could barely hear it.

"Louder." Draco said. "So I can actually hear it."

"I want..." Harry hesitated. "You."

"Thank you." Draco replied and kissed Harry again. It was rough and demanding. This time Harry answered to the kiss.

Draco slipped his tongue into his mouth and knocked him down. He climbed on top of him and his hands wandered all over the other boy's body.

Harry breathed heavily and moved his hands into Draco's hair. He sighed Draco's name into his mouth as Draco's other hand found his arse.

Draco started kissing his neck which made him moan aloud. "Draco..." He breathed. "Draco, someone can see us..."

"I don't care." Draco replied simply and started unbuttoning Harry's shirt. "I want you now and I want you here."

Draco kissed Harry's pale chest and stomach. "Draco, I... We can't..." He whispered.

"Can you please shut up for a second? I would like to fuck you today."

Harry just moaned for pleasure. Draco took his own shirt off and started to take Harry's pants off.

xlxlxlx

"Well, I can't say that I've done that before." Harry announced and made Draco laugh.

"Really? I'm shocked."

Harry grinned.

"But please tell me you have done it with a girl?"

Harry blushed. Draco half-sat up. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Harry blushed even more. "Wow." Draco gasped. "The great Harry Potter lost his virginity to me."

Harry slapped him. "Shut up, you git!"

Draco smirked. "Make me."

"Draco, someone can see us."

"And no one could see the first time? What's the point hiding the second one?"

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"But nothing." Draco shut Harry up by kissing him. In a second he was on top of him again.

xlxlxlx

Harry soon discovered that no one had seen them. He was stunned. How could anyone not see them? They were fucking middle of the school grounds!

Harry decided not to tell anyone and Draco made the same decision. They figured that it would be safer for both of them if no one knew. And besides, they weren't gonna do it anymore. At least Harry thought so.

Draco instead wasn't so sure that it should stay as their last time together. Actually, now when he had got him, he wanted him even more.

They acted perfectly normal to each others. They were rude and mean. But under their skins they felt lust. Pure lust, which couldn't be satisfied by anyone else.

xlxlxlx

"But what if someone sees us?"

"Could you please stop worrying? I haven't touched you for two months and you worry about getting caught?"

"Well, after we get caught-"

"Let's not worry about it now."

"When then?"

"After I've fucked your brains out."

"And when were you planning on doing that?"

"Now."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"In the history of magic class?"

"Right now I couldn't care less where we are, Potter. Could you stop caring about it?"

"Maybe I could."

"Maybe?"

"Oh, just fuck me, you git."

"Yes, sir..."

xlxlxlx

A/N: You read it! Thank you! Now, review. I promise, I will love you, if you review. "sweet smile and puppy dog eyes"


	2. chapter 2

**disclaimer:** I still own nothing!

A/N: Well, hello. I'm back. Please read and review and all that kind of stuff... I hope you like this chapter...

xlxlxlx

"Well, I don't know about you but I have friends who will wonder where I am if I don't go back soon."

"Oh, you don't have to go yet."

"Yes, I do." Harry sat up and put his shirt back on.

"No, you don't." Draco also sat up and took Harry's shirt off.

"Malfoy-"

"Malfoy? What happened to Draco?" Draco smirked and kissed Harry's neck.

"After we're done you always become Malfoy again, remember?" Harry snapped and tried to take his shirt from the other boy.

"But we are not done." Draco whispered still kissing Harry's neck.

"Yes, we are. Now, give me my shirt back."

"Or what?"

"Or I will never sleep with you again."

"Oh, that's cruel. That's just way too cruel. When you have become so mean?"

"Well, since I started to hang around with you."

"We're hanging around? I thought we're fucking."

"Aren't you funny today?" Harry stood up and put his clothes back on. "Are you gonna stay here or what?"

"No, I'll come down too."

xlxlxlx

"Harry! Harry, where have you been? We've been-"

Harry and Draco both jumped. Hermione and Ron stared at them wide eyed.

"What are you doing with _him_?" Ron asked and pointed Draco. "In _here_?"

"We... Um... We just ran into each other that's all." Harry explained.

"In Astronomy tower?" Hermione asked disbelief in her voice.

"Anyway, what are _you_ doing here?" Draco spat.

"That's none of your business, Ferret." Ron spat back. Malfoy just raised his eye brow and walked away.

"Yeah," Harry gave a questioning look for his friends. "What _are_ you doing here?"

"We were looking for you." Hermione smiled sweetly.

"From Astronomy tower?"

Harry saw how Ron blushed and Hermione quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, we need your help. Actually Ginny needs your help."

"Why?" Harry asked as they walked towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Well... It's kind of a... She doesn't really know about this so whatever you do, don't tell her that we told you." Hermione told.

"Harry, we need you to hit on Ginny."

"What?!" Harry stood still. "You need me to what?!"

"Hit on Ginny." Hermione repeated herself. Harry gazed at Ron who whistled and stared the roof hands in his pockets.

"This may be a stupid question, but... Why?"

"Look, Harry, you remember how he dated that weird Ravenclaw?"

"Michael?"

"No, the other one. After Dean. That... What was his name? Ron, help me!"

Ron turned to face his friends. "What?"

"Ginny's asshole's name?"

"Oh. William, I think. Or just Will. Or maybe it was Billy. No, I think it was Bradley. No, it was Shane. No! Who the hell...?"

"William Bradshaw?" Harry guessed.

"That's it!" Hermione screamed. "Anyway, you need to try to hit on Ginny so it would get William jealous."

"Why she needs to get William jealous?"

"'Cause he's been looking other girls." Ron growled. "I mean, he's got my baby doll, why is he looking other girls?"

"Your baby doll?"

"Oh, just shut up."

xlxlxlx

"Shit, they've gone mad..."

"Hm?"

"Ron and Hermione. They want me to hit on Ginny."

"Do we really have to talk about this _now_?"

"Sorry, I just... I can't hit on Ginny. I don't even know how."

"Whatever... Harry, listen to me. I want you. I really, _really_ want you. So can you please stop talking about your friends? They really don't turn me on, you know."

Harry sighed. "Sorry."

"Just don't do it again." Draco warned and knocked Harry down on the couch. He unbuttoned his shirt and dropped wet kisses on his chest and stomach.

"By the way, why am I the one who always does all the work?" Draco asked as he took his own shirt off.

"'Cause you're good at it..." Harry breathed heavily.

Draco smirked. "Well... You got a point there, mister."

They melt in a passionate kiss and forgot all about the surrounding world. But in five minutes, they remembered it again when the door opened.

"HOLY SHIT!"

xlxlxlx

"I'm so glad he refused. I mean, he could've guessed we were lying." Hermione told and took Ron's hand.

"Yeah. But why can't we tell him about us?" Ron asked.

"Well, he doesn't tell us about his secret girlfriend."

"What secret girlfriend?"

Hermione sighed. "Haven't you noticed? He always disappears somewhere. And he never tells where he's going. It's got to be a girl."

"Our little Harry? With a girl? No, no, our little Harry is way too young for that."

"And we aren't?" Hermione smirked and opened the door of the Astronomy tower. They stepped in and noticed that it was already taken.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Draco immediately jumped up and pulled his jeans back on in a second. Harry also jumped and put his jeans back on. In a very short time. It must have been some kind of record.

"What... what... what..." Ron opened his mouth ten times without getting anything understandable out. Hermione just stared at the two half-naked boys and tried to breathe.

Harry quickly put his shirt back on. "Ron..." He breathed.

Draco took his shirt from the floor but didn't put it on. He heart was still bounding five times too fast.

"Whatta fuck are you think you're doing, man?!" Ron cried pointing Draco with his finger. "With him?! With _him_?! He's a goddamn bloke, Harry! And Malfoy!"

"Ron-"

"Is he your 'secret girlfriend', Harry?! Huh?! Is he?! You've been fucking him all along?! Shit, you guys are sick!" Ron stormed out of the room before anyone could say a word.

"He took it pretty well, don't you think?" Draco smirked and buttoned his shirt.

Harry ignored him. "Hermione...?"

Hermione just stared. For a long moment she just stared.

"What, Granger?" Draco finally snapped. "You want threesome?"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Hermione cried. "Can someone please tell me whatta hell is going on in here?! Are you two dating or something?"

"Um... No." Harry replied.

"No, you're not dating?"

Harry nodded.

"Okay... So... You're what? Just fucking?"

This time Draco nodded.

"Did I get this right? You come here every now and then and fuck? Just fuck, and then continue being rude and mean and all?"

"Yeah, that's about it." Draco said.

Hermione looked at Harry stunned. "How... Why... Harry, I would've been okay with you dating Malfoy. But you just... You just fuck? No, no... Harry... I don't think I can..." She turned around and left.

"Finally." Draco smirked and kissed Harry's neck.

"Malfoy!"

"What?!"

xlxlxlx

A/N: You read it! I can't believe it, you actually read it! Thank you! I just adore you right now! But I will adore you more, if you review... please...

**reviews:**

**dragon-fire1013: "not bad" doesn't sound good... =) Okay, thanks anyway... Khrystyne: Are you aware that you're nick is really difficult to write? But thank you for reviewing and for.. loving it! =) Julian: Well... I don't know yet what will happen in the future. Illumi2293: Thank. You. Very. Much. Angel4eva3: Greatness? Interesting... Thank you... I love writing slash! RazorbladeRose: I hate that damn number three! Just kidding, I don't hate it. But I can't kill you because of it... "sweet smile" bloom-lover2004: thanks... RootbeerFloat: I say that, I do this... You never know when I really love you... No, I love you for reviewing! And do it again! I'm glad you like it and as you can see, this is not a one shot. kuroneko89: So... Read more of my fics... I'm not stopping ya... And thank you for those kind words...**


	3. chapter 3

**disclaimer:** No, I don't own anything...

A/N: Back in black... That was stupid, I know... Now I will kindly ask you to review. And of course read.

xlxlxlx

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we doing this?"

"Sorry?" Harry gave Draco a questioning look.

"Why we fuck?"

"Do we need a reason for that?"

"Good point." Draco smirked and kissed Harry.

"So, does the whole school know yet?" Draco asked then and sat on top of Harry.

"You mean have they told anyone about this? I dunno. It's possible, but I doubt it."

"You do, huh?" Draco kissed his neck and shoulder. "I bet Weasley has told everyone by now."

"Hermione wouldn't let him. They don't hate me that much." Harry gasped as he dropped wet kisses on Draco's neck.

"But they hate me that much." Draco whispered and accidentally bit Harry's shoulder.

"Ouch!" Harry cried although the bite did feel good.

"Sorry..."

xlxlxlx

"That's gonna leave a mark." Harry muttered and pointed the spot Draco bit him.

"Well, at least everyone now knows that you're mine." Draco smirked.

"No ones gonna know 'cause I'm not showing this to anyone." Harry snapped.

"What's wrong with you? Don't snap at me."

"Well, sometimes I have to, so deal with it!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that your friends found out about us!"

"Actually, it is! You came to me in the first place, remember?!"

"If you don't want to go on with this, just say so!"

"I don't want to go on with this!" Harry shouted.

"Fine! Me neither!" Draco yelled back and stormed out of the Astronomy tower.

xlxlxlx

Days passed by. They didn't spoke to each other. But they both felt empty.

xlxlxlx

"Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Well, let me see." Harry started. "My best friend has abandoned me, he doesn't even look at me anymore, you act like everything would be perfectly normal, when it isn't, and Malfoy- Um... Never mind."

"What about Malfoy?"

"Nothing."

"Oh please, Harry! I'm not that stupid. C'mon, what's wrong? You've been little down lately. Did he do something?"

"Who?"

Hermione sighed. "Malfoy!"

"Why would I care a shit about him?" Harry gave Hermione a puzzled look. She smiled knowingly.

"'Cause you love him."

Harry spat out his pumpkin juice. "What?!"

"I think you're in love with him. If you don't care a shit about him, then why are you all miserable because of him?"

"I'm not miserable!"

"Yeah, sure you aren't."

"I'm not! And how do you know it's all about Malfoy anyway?"

"Well, before you got all miserable-"

"I'm not miserable!"

"-you stopped seeing Malfoy. It's so simple, Harry. You love him. And you're sad because you're not with him."

"I don't like you right now." Harry announced.

"I know, sweet, I know. It's okay. You should tell him."

"Tell who what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Tell Malfoy that you love him."

"I don't love him."

"Oh boy, this is going to be a long night..."

xlxlxlx

"Draco? You okay, sweet?" Pansy Parkinson cooed. Draco couldn't hear her. He was watching at the Gryffindor table where Harry sat with Hermione. He noticed that Hermione looked very frustrated.

_Why am I thinking about him all the freaking time?! _Draco wondered in his mind. _He's not that special!_

"Draco?"

Draco snapped back to reality and turned to Pansy. "What?"

"Are you okay, Drakie? You seem kind of out of space."

"I'm fine, and don't call me Drakie." Draco snapped.

"Whatever..." Pansy muttered offended and left.

Draco gazed back at Harry. He saw how Hermione said something to Harry. He even realized what she said. But no way...

It wasn't possible. They couldn't love each other. They hated each other. All they had was sex. There was no love. Or was there? No, there wasn't.

Draco sat there staring at Harry for a moment which felt like forever. Then he stood up and walked towards Gryffindor table.

He heard Hermione muttering: "Oh boy, this is going to be a long night..." He saw her raise her head and nod to Harry. Harry turned around.

"What'd you want?" Harry asked. When he got no answer, he stood up.

"What'd you want, Malfoy?"

Draco took a grip behind Harry's neck and kissed him roughly. After the shock Harry came along with the kiss.

Hermione grinned as she watched the two boys.

Ron stared at them wide eyed.

Teachers were shocked, but Dumbledore smiled.

Draco broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Harry's.

"I'm sorry." Harry murmured.

"Yeah, me too." Draco murmured back.

"I guess everyone knows now."

Draco gave a short laugh. "Yeah, I guess so." He kissed Harry quickly. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Harry grinned as Draco took his hand led his out of Great Hall.

Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Hermione started to clap and whistle. And when the two boys entered Entrance Hall, they heard how the whole school, except Slytherins, clapped and whistled.

Draco just smirked as they walked towards the Astronomy tower.

xlxlxlx

A/N: I'm not really sure is this the end. Maybe, maybe not. I really don't know. Anyway, review... please...

**reviews:**

**bloom-lover2004: thanks... MyLiFeIsRuInEd: well thank you... and keep wondering "smirk" yafit: Ron's dumb? Well, he IS Ron... Flammy: I'm glad you like it... RazorbladeRose: Ron definetely took it better than James... Thanks anyway... I guess... Khrystyne: thank you... Maybe I'll just call you... kyhmy! No, I can't... It's Finnish and it means 'lump'... "grin" dragon-fire1013: thanks... You picked up some hints? No way! lol... **


End file.
